


[Podfic] PTA Vibes

by MistbornHero



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: All the other parents ship brio, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Beth and Rio are good parents, Download Available, F/M, If not because they like beth than definitely because they hate dean, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, does anyone actually like Dean?, pta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: “The first PTA meeting he walked into, she'd given him a look of total abject horror before quickly resuming her standard Passive Housewife expression. He'd enjoyed riling her up until she completely cracked, yelling ‘gluten-free snacks are non-negotiable!’ at him across the table like a maniac and stunning the rest of the room into silence. They'd stared at each other intensely until someone awkwardly cleared their throat and suggested they take a tea break.”I kinda want Rio to find out all the Dean baggage so he can be a dick to him about it. This fic happened while I was thinking of ways the writers could make him find out organically. Because Beth obviously isn’t going to tell him.The Podfic of greyish's story.





	[Podfic] PTA Vibes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PTA Vibes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395558) by [greyish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyish/pseuds/greyish). 



> Chapter 2 is really good!

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/PTAVibes) | 00:26:21 | 5 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1anY0Nb9B5Rxl49w6qZcUuJDsznQ_FboG) | 00:26:21 | 5 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7xq1j3p81bxxqi5/GoodGirls-PTA%20Vibes.mp3?dl=0) | 00:26:21 | 5 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I put this cool page on my [tumblr](http://mistbornhero.tumblr.com/) that is pointless and stupid, but pretty as hell where you can look at my [podfics and their covers and sort by fandom and characters](http://mistbornhero.tumblr.com/podfic) lmao   
> I think it's pretty cool! Not sure if anyone but the people I specifically link to it will look at it tho.


End file.
